Come What May
by Dragon-Tamer417
Summary: A young member of the Hellsing Organization has some connection with Alucard's past which endangers her life can Alucard help her. R&R Please
1. Confrontations

Shine

I unfortunately do not own Hellsing. But I wish I did, really bad too.

_Chapter One: Confrontations_

The sky was beginning to grow darker by the moment. Jessica stood with your unit outside a hotel waiting for Sir Integra's orders. There had been reports of murders at the hotel.

Men and boys being killed and having their bodies drained of their blood. So naturally they called the Hellsing Organization. There was another scream and the commander ordered the unit inside.

Each of them took a different room, hoping not to find anything. The vampire they were searching for was said to be very dangerous. That didn't bother Jessica though.

Although she was a girl she was very strong for her age. Fourteen, she never really worried that much about school, being part of Hellsing was enough to keep her happy.

She entered room number 12 searching the dark for sign of movement. Nothing…she went in a little further searching the closets and the bathroom, still nothing. She gave a sigh and left the bathroom heading for the door.

There it was beside the door blocking her exit. The vampire stepped slowly into the light coming for the street lamps outside. She was tall and thin with blonde hair shorter but the same color as Jessica's.

She took the gun out of her pocket and aimed it right at the creature's heart. She pulled the trigger and then the vampire was gone. No remains, no sand, no vampire, she had vanished into thin air.

Jessica walked to where the vampire had been standing but there was nothing. Not a single trace that anything had been there. She stood to leave when a hand forced itself over her mouth.

She could have easily avoided the assault if she had seen it coming, but the creature moved too fast for her to keep up. She could feel the vampire's cold breath on her neck.

Her body seemed to have frozen up, she couldn't move any thing. She couldn't break free of the vampire's clutches. She was trapped. She began to feel dizzy from the lack of air; everything was beginning to get dark.

She closed her eyes as her knees became weak. She could only hear the breathing of the vampire and her own heartbeats. Suddenly she hears a gunshot then feels herself falling to the floor.

'I can't believe I'm going to die in a hotel room.' She thought as she was falling. But something caught her, holding her carefully just inches above the ground. She felt herself being lifted up till she was on her feet.

Jessica could feel the air filling her lungs as she rested there, unable to stand on her own two feet. Everything was becoming clear again as she looked down at the pile of sand at her feet.

The vampire had not killed her, thanks to who ever was holding on to her. She looked up at the face of her rescuer. But nothing could be seen his face was hidden in the shadow of the room.

She felt him lift her legs and begin to carry her towards the door. He opened the door and the light from the street crept slowly across his face. And what a beautiful face it was.

His eyes are what seemed to catch her attention, beautiful red eyes. He looked down at her and smiled. "That was fun wasn't it?"

She looked up at him not sure of what to say. It hadn't been fun for her. She saw her life flash before her eyes and it was very boring. "I'll take her back to her room," she heard her commander say, "Thank you Alucard."

Jessica felt herself being handed over to her commander. Which was very uncomfortable, she looked up at him his face was stern and emotionless, nothing like her rescuer.

'What did he say his name was?' she thought 'Oh well I'll remember eventually.' Her thoughts continued as she felt her and commander leaving, taking her back to her room.

----

Alucard stood there for a moment watching them leave. One of the cars containing the rest of the unit left shortly after the commander did. The headlights flashed across the ground and something shining caught his eyes.

He reached down and picked up a small silver pocket watch. On the outside was a small dragon surrounded by flames. He opened it up, the clock was off by 6 hours and on the other side, etched in the silver was "Sadness Has No Effect On Us".

"I guess I should return this to her." He smiled placing it in his pocket and heading in the direction the other two had went.

Ok I realize it isn't all that good. But I'm tryin. Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Cookies and Rain

_Chapter Two: Cookies and Rain_

Alucard decided to wait till the next night to return the pocket watch to Jessica. He returned to his room late the night before. The sun was already starting to rise the sky was turning a bright red color.

He set the watch on the table in his room before getting ready for bed.

---

Jessica woke up around 12:30 the next day. Her chest still hurting a little from the lack of air she suffered the night before. She sat there in her bed staring at the wall. The silence was interrupted with the sound of her stomach growling.

Slipping on a pair of blue jeans and a black T-Shirt she left the comfort of her bedroom for food. Outside people were yelling cars were driving by and thunder filled the sky. A storm was approaching, getting closer by the minute.

'Great' she thought remembering her fear of lightening. She ran down the street and into the doors of the local market. She sighed walking down the isles till she found something she would like to have.

Upon her way to check out she noticed some cookie cutters that were in the shapes of cat and dogs. She stared at them for a moment, the last ones there the rest had been bought already.

She picked it up and looked at it carefully, one of the dogs had a leg missing, that was the reason it was not bought. Feeling bad for it she put it in with her basket and went to find some cookie dough.

She picked up a pack of chocolate chip cookie dough and went to pay for it. She laid her money on the counter and left. It had already started to rain; no one was on the streets but a couple of cars.

She pulled the bag of food close to her and started running towards her apartment. Unfortunately it was a long way there from where she was at. It was November so it was quite cold on the rain wasn't helping her any.

Within minute the sky was growing dark and the rain was getting harder. She nearly stumbled over a crack in the side walk but got up and continued to run. She reached her apartment soaking wet.

Jessica set the bag down and looked at the clock, 2:15. 'Great' she thought. 'The day has hardly started and it getting dark.' She changed back into her pajamas, which was a pair of sleeping pants and a tank top, and put her meal into the microwave.

When it was finished she took it out, giving it minutes to cool, and ate it quickly. Her stomach was not quite satisfied with just that so she decided to make her cookies.

She made several of the three legged dog cookies and a couple of cat ones. She put them in the oven for nine minutes then went to watch some TV. She looked at the clock 4:30, time seemed to be going by fast today.

She looked outside it had stopped raining but the sky was still very dark. She looked up to see a single ray of light coming through the clouds but no more. She smiled thinking how she must be odd seeing sunshine during a storm.

---

Alucard woke up and stretched, before leaning back against his pillow. He lay there for a minute trying to see if he could go back to sleep. Then he heard it tick…tick…tick…tick.

'What is that?' He thought rising up from his bed. 'Oh yes now I remember.' He smiled looking at the watch lying on the table. He got up and got dressed quickly looking at it placing the watch in his pocket.

He stepped out of the Hellsing Mansion, looking up at the red sky. He smiled and left towards the direction of her apartment. She couldn't stay at the mansion like all the other soldiers did; she _had _to stay where she was.

But he actually found it rather fascinating how she did not do as Sir Integra wished by staying there and she was allowed to stay a member of the Hellsing Organization.

He walked till he reached her neighborhood. He looked up as the rain began to fall again. 'She must be sad.' He thought as the cold rain landed on his face. He closed his eyes listening closely to the moves she was making.

---

Jessica rested her head against the couch watching the rain drop fall on her window. She shivered as a cold wave passed through her body. She jumped slightly as the timer for her cookies sounded.

---

'She's so easy.' Alucard thought to himself as he walked across the street and into the apartment building. He approached the first floor and could already smell her scent in the air around him.

It smelled vaguely of cucumber melon. He stood there for a few minutes taking in this intoxicating smell, before following it up to her room.

---

Jessica took the cookies out of the over and placed them on top of the stove. She picked up a plate out of the cabinet above her and put all of the cookies on it. She picked up one and started to take a bite when there was a knock at the door.

She sighed and put the back onto the plate and went to the door. She unlocked it and opened it up carefully, looking into the eyes of a man who was quite a bit taller than she was.

"Y-yes?" she stammered looking up at the man in her doorway. She took a step back as he reached into his pocket.

"I believe I have something that belongs to you." He said holding out the watch. She stared at the silver in his hand, not knowing whether to take it or not. Hesitantly she reached out and took it.

"Why are you sad?" he asked looking down at her.

"I'm not."

"Yes you are." He said touching her cheek gently.

"And h-how would you know this?" she asked cautiously.

"There are a lot of things I know about you." He smiled, "I know when you're sad, and I know when you cry. I know when you smiled and laugh. I know more about you then you do."

"I think it's time for you to go." She said putting her hand on the door

"As you wish." He smiled and turned to leave, pausing only to take one last smell of the air around him.

Jessica watched him leave, wanting, wishing he would come back. For some reason she felt that she somehow knew this man, but she wasn't sure how. She looked down at the watch in her hand remembering how her father had given it to her oh so long ago.

"Wait!" she called after him.

"Yes?" he stopped to answer her.

"W-would you like to come in?"

"I would love to." He smiled "But I have some things I have to get done."

"Oh I see." She said, "Can I at least know your name?" He looked at her for a moment, as if he expected her to know who he was.

"It's Alucard." He finally answered leaving once again. "Oh and I'm sure you know this by now but I know your name, Jessica."

She watched him disappear down the stairs before returning to her house.

---

'She'll remember me soon enough.' Alucard thought as he returned to the Hellsing Manor.


End file.
